Tutankhamen
Tutankhamen (also known as the Mummy and the Cursed Mummy) is one of the player characters in Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy. Biography Luxor Palace Early life Tutankhamen lives in Luxor Palace with his older brother, Akhenaten, and aunt Seti. He is engaged to Lady Nefertiti. Birthday/Conspiracy On his birthday, Tutankhamen wakes to the maid telling him to get ready and to meet with Nefertiti in the Courtyard. On his way, he speaks to his aunt, Seti, who asks him to find eight Old Amulets within the palace. In the Courtyard, he retrieves Nefertiti's Letter from the crow that has stolen it, and plans to meet again in private with her after she gives him a cryptic warning. In the palace, he receives birthday congratulations from Menes and the Palace Guards; those from his older brother, Akhenaten, are markedly insincere. On his hunt for the Old Amulets, Tutankhamen explores old, forgotten passages hidden in the palace against the safety concerns of the Captain of the Guard. One such passage is hidden behind the throne itself; on reemerging, the Captain of the Guard scolds him for behaving so recklessly. He eventually finds the Sarcophagus Key, allowing him to teleport to other locations via warping sarcophagi, including one above the throne. He later returns to his room, finding a wardrobe that leads to a mysterious part of the palace. Having found the final amulet, he returns to Aunt Seti, who asks him to place them in the Treasure Room for her. He discovers that it has been ransacked and looted, and that a sarcophagus has been placed in there, which the captain of the guard asks him not to touch. Upon using it, he finds himself in a Mysterious Location, with Menes and Akhenaten leading several minions. They seize Tutankhamen and shackle him to a plinth, and Menes begins a ritual to drain his life force. Castle of Uruk TBC Traits and Appearance In life, Tutankhamen wears a blue tunic, a false beard, and a blue nemes with a small forelock of exposed brown hair. He also owns a pink tunic, though his maid thinks it is ugly and forbids him from wearing it out of his room. As the Mummy, he is covered in linen bandages with only a single eye, a nose, and mouth exposed. In both forms, he is tall and gangling, with a haphazard way of walking and running that frequently results in breakages. Abilities Basic Abilities Basic abilities are Tutankhamen's abilities that do not require special activation. They are available in both living and mummy forms. *'Sneak:' Tutankhamen can press himself against a wall and shimmy along a ledge. Sometimes he must time his movements so as not to be knocked off the ledge by a trap or spout emerging from the wall. *'Crawl:' Tutankhamen gets down on all fours to enter crawlspaces. Special Abilities Special abilities require activation from some sort of device, such as a Fire Trap. They are only available in mummy form, and usually have a timer before they run out. *Bat Mummy: One of Menes's traps will transform Tutankhamen into a skeletal bat, allowing him to fly. While in this form, he will squeak like a real bat during flight. *'Hide:' The Dark Stone of Invisibility can be used to become invisible - but only while standing still, so Tutankhamen must time his visible movements. Idle motions (not caused by the player) do not affect it. *Electric Mummy: When electrified, he can activate electrical devices similarly to Electric Armadillos. The electricity coursing through his body causes him to spasm while he walks. *Fire Mummy: When set on fire, he can set wooden objects on fire similarly to Fire Armadillos. If standing still, he makes attempts to extinguish the flames, though he never manages this. *Paper Mummy: When flattened between two walls, he can slip through bars and be blown around by giant fans. *Smoke Mummy: Tutankhamen can be completely incinerated into a cloud of smoke. This allows him to drift through spikes and barred doors. It is the last ability to be acquired, and is only used once. *Triple Mummy: Tutankhamen is sliced into three identical copies of himself by a blade trap. This ability has no time limit, and each of the copies can be switched to play as at any time. Connection with Ancient Egypt In real history, Pharaoh Tutankhamun was famous for stopping the Aten worship started by his father Akhenaten and restoring worship of the original pantheon, which includes Ra, Osiris, Anubis and Set. The modern discovery of his tomb kindled the modern interest in ancient Egyptian history and culture. The real life Nefertiti was Akhenaten's favorite wife and Tutankhamen's stepmother. Tut's name translates to "Living Image of god Amen". Trivia * Tutankhamen is only played once while alive. * Over the entire course of the game, he only kills one monster: an Alert Spider. He kills it with electrocution. This is also his second monster encounter after a small, non-hostile Rat in Luxor Palace. * Triple Mummy Traps have three blades, which would cut Tutankhamen into four parts. In order for it to actually work, two blades would be required.